Charmed: We All Scream for Ice Cream
; Brad Kern; Aaron Spelling; E. Duke Vincent; Constance M. Burge; Peter Chomsky; | starring = Shannen Doherty; Holly Marie Combs; Alyssa Milano; Brian Krause | previous = "Coyote Piper" | next = "Blinded by the Whitelighter" }} "We All Scream for Ice Cream" is the tenth episode of season three of the American television series Charmed and the fifty-fifth episode of the series overall if one includes the original unaired pilot. It was directed by Allan Kroeker and written by Chris Levinson and Zack Estrin. It first aired on the WB Network on January 18th, 2001. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Featuring Notes & Trivia * Charmed was created by Constance M. Burge. * This episode is production code number 4300054. * Actor Dorian Gregory is a series regular, but does not appear in this episode. * Actor Julian McMahon is a series regular, but does not appear in this episode. * Actor Bob Clendenin is credited as Robert Clendenin in this episode. * Actress Burnadean Jones is credited as Bernadean Jones in this episode. * Actress Alicia Godwin, who plays a hypnotized girl, is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Actor Jim Jenkins, who plays a man in the lobby, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * This is the only episode of Charmed directed by Allan Kroeker. * This is the tenth episode of Charmed co-written by Chris Levinson. He previously wrote "Magic Hour". His next episode is "Pre-Witched". * This is the tenth episode of Charmed co-written by Zack Estrin. He previously wrote "Magic Hour". His next episode is "Pre-Witched". * This is the first appearance of actor James Read in the role of Victor Bennett. He appears next in "The Good, the Bad and the Cursed". * This is the first work in the supernatural fantasy genre for actress Alexa Nikolas. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from a popular children's song, generally sung to signal the impending arrival of the ice cream truck. The jingle goes, "I scream. You scream. We all scream for ice cream!" Bloopers * Quotes * Prue Halliwell: I really appreciate your concern. You know what I would appreciate even more? Five minutes with your DJ. .... * Prue Halliwell: No. Like I said before, I've come to terms with our lack of parental involvement. You know, some people just weren't meant to have the Rockwellian Portrait, the house, the two car garage, the picket fence, the Golden Retriever, and the doting mom and dad. .... * Phoebe Halliwell: What's with the hide-and-go-peek? * Piper Halliwell: He's still staring at me. * Phoebe Halliwell: Who? * Piper Halliwell: That guy at the end of the bar. * Phoebe Halliwell: Oh, no, honey, that's not staring. That's flirting. * Piper Halliwell: You say tomato... * Phoebe Halliwell: No, I say relax-o. .... * Piper Halliwell: Okay... You know what? I don't know what kind of kinky stuff you're into, but there's a club down the street you might be more comfortable in. They've got cages and rubber floors and a three for two special on Fridays. .... * Phoebe Halliwell: I'm thinking if you tried it again with a little more oomph, maybe some choreography, and Piper could back you up with some old-school beatbox. * Prue Halliwell: Why did I know I would get absolutely no help out of you crazy people? See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2001/Episodes Category:January, 2001/Episodes